The present invention is concerned with the manufacture of glazing panels comprising sheets marginally bonded together, and relates to a method of effecting bonding between at least one said sheet and one or more members assembled in marginal contact with said sheet. The invention includes panels manufactured by the method, and apparatus for putting the method into effect.